


Checklist

by viiemzee



Series: Amnesiac Carmilla [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Amnesiac!Carmilla series. </p><p>She still really likes to party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checklist

“What do you drink now instead of champagne?”

“We still have champagne,” Laura answered dismissively, staring down her Literature paper as if her gaze could miraculously get the keyboard to write up the last five hundred words of its own will.

“Yes, but I overheard you saying something about it being expensive once, so the next logical thought is that there are cheaper things to drink.”

Laura looked over her shoulder briefly at Carmilla, who was twirling an empty champagne bottle in her hands around and around, staring at the German label. The same bottle from that time she had been Vampire Bait months ago...

“Uh, where’d you find that?”

“Under my bed.”

“I see...and you recall hearing me say it was expensive, when?”

“Can’t exactly say. It feels like...a while ago,” she murmured, putting the bottle down and shrugging. “Not important, my dear. Merely curious. You can return to your paper now,” she prompted, grabbing her latest novel – a Stephen King LaFontaine had leant her – and settling back against her headboard. 

Wrought with the knowledge that Carmilla was remembering snippets of her (most recent) past, Laura abandoned her paper and turned around in her chair, grinning at her as she swung from left to right in her seat.

“You still like to party, right?”

“Of course!” Carmilla grinned, putting the book down so quickly Laura was sure she hadn’t even been reading in the first place (cunning vixen...). She smiled at Laura and ran a hand through her hair, giving a small shrug. “But you’ve been so absorbed in your school work, I doubt you really have the time to party. As you’ve explained, after all, University is...important.” 

The way that she lingered on that last word made Laura sure she was falling deeper into a trap Carmilla had been thinking of laying for a few days now.

“Right. Well, there’s supposed to be some big mixer tonight, last night drinking before exams and due dates and all that crap. Do you want to go? Experience all the twenty-first century alcohol we have to offer?”

Carmilla flashed a grin at her, crawling closer to Laura over her bed and pulling the chair toward her with one hand, the other landing on Laura’s crossed knees. “I would _love_ that,” she purred, kissing her girlfriend softly before pushing the chair away from her. “Finish your work. We have a party to go to.”

* * *

The night started simply; Laura found Kirsch and explained that Carmilla wanted to get drunk ‘2015 style’. Being the true friend he was, he handed them to two full beers he had just gotten for himself and his date, and told them to wait here while he made a list.

Pretty soon, Carmilla was holding a check list of some very strange names, smiling and giggling as she looked at Laura and winked.

“We’re trying all of these tonight.”

* * *

Half way down the list, after trying every shot Kirsch knew how to mix and almost throwing up a vodka lime, Laura found herself holding a glass of Jack Daniels and...something in one hand, and her girlfriend’s hand in the other as she insisted that they dance for a while.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Laura mildly protested as she was being led to the dance floor, and Carmilla turned to roll her eyes, still in charge of her senses (even though Laura knew she was nowhere near sober).

“You will be when you see me dance, my love,” she yelled over the music, letting go of Laura’s hand and downing the drink in her possession, throwing the plastic cup over her shoulder and swinging her hips to the music, hands above her head and eyes closed as she abandoned all thoughts but the rhythm.

Laura almost dropped her drink, staring at the girl dancing before her, her eyes locked on every movement Carmilla was making. She opened one eye to look at Laura, one hand reaching out to grab Laura’s and pulling her to her, their foreheads connected and Carmilla’s hands now on Laura’s hips, nudging lightly to guide her.

“Just dance with me, Laura.”

* * *

Somewhere after their tenth vodka, Laura realized that they had completely abandoned their list and were veering towards dangerous territory, namely tequila.

Carmilla seemed to like the ritual that went with it – salt, shot, lemon – and was going strong way after Laura had decided to quit, glancing over at Laura to make sure she was still alive between shots. After her sixth, she patted Kirsch on the back, thanking him for a good night out, and hauled Laura up onto her own two feet, leading her back to their room.

“We smell of alcohol and vomit,” Laura murmured, and Carmilla laughed, feeling like she had never actually left 1698.

“At least it’s not our vomit,” she giggled, and Laura gave a throaty laugh before sniffing indignantly.

“Had fun?”

“Very much,” Carmilla nodded, pushing the door to their room open and watching as Laura kicked off her shoes and stumbled into bed. “Thank you, my love.”

“Come here,” Laura waved her over, and Carmilla’s very drunk brain, free of any inhibitions about this century (for once) told her that that night definitely wasn’t over yet.


End file.
